Michi no Monsutā
History Michi no Monsutā, a nen user once a Phantom Troupe Member back 10 years ago. He also worked alongside Netero as the Zodiac "Boar" before even quitting and becoming a Spider. Been Rumors about Michi and his powers compared to Netero and how he´s either under him or over him. What is confirmed is his youth spending time with Komui Kombuchi the worlds strongest Female fighter. 30 years ago At age 16, he was abandoned by his family in Zaban City with no home nor food. Komui & her mother Kortro was coming back from their Battle with the Zoldycks, when Kortro assumed he was lost and walk up towards him. It turns out that their next plane won´t leave to Yorbian for 4 days so they ended up staying the night at a 5 star hotel and invited Michi. They figure that the best way to pass time was to walk around the city. On the last day, They train Michi the basic function of Nen and said their final goodbye to the young man. Michi to this day wants to figure out ways to pay them back (since they gave him a good huge amount of money before they left) One day, a elderly lady visited the Assassin Twelve quarters and requested her grandson to join the ranks. Of course the Inside Members and Michi denied it since he was only a 1 star hunter until the Old lady replied with ¨so thats how you repay your teacher for so many years¨ After that it clicked and he asks ¨are you one of the Kombuchi Lady´s". She replied with yes I was the younger one back then and both of them look at each other for a slight moment. He then agree to let Jonazi Kombuchi join the ranks despite not being a 2 star or higher. Appearance Michi is a Older Tall male with dead yellow eyes and wore out red hair. He has this since of honor about him that can but any nen user in fear. Despite this, he is generally a nice guy and more friendly then some of the other Assassin Twelve. Abilities Immense Strengths- Stronger then your average human. Immense Speed- Faster then your average human. Nen & Nen History After training with Kortro & Komui, he started using nen on his own. Type: Specialization Warp: the ability to warp back in time to fix past mistakes. Can only go back 1 minute at a time each day. They can also uses this ability to teleport but it still consider as a uses. Weakness: Can only uses Warp 3 times in battle. Type: Specialization, Emission Banshee X''': By detaching the nen from his body, he can bring out this black aura. He can then unleashed this nen/aura which can cause a loud distorted noise that pushes the enemy back. He can also use this ability as a force that can shield him from enemy fire. Type: Specialization, Conjuration '''Bone Cerberus: Michi can summon Three headed dogs name Bone Cerberus. This monster itself has three abilities. The first head can breath out flames in top speed. These flame acts/look similar to a dog on fire. The Second head can scream/howl at the top of it´s lunges that can push away opponents. It can also support the other heads abilities by pushing their attack forward even faster. And lastly, The three head can poisoned the foe by biting them. Weakness: Each and every time he uses this beast three seconds of his life is subtracted. Trivia * Base his ability Bone Cerberus from the 3 headed demon dog in Greek Mythology * He is the Number 2 best hunter under Netero. * He created the Assassin Twelve group 20 years ago. * Work under Netero as the Zodiac ¨Boar¨ years ago * Use to be a Phantom Troupe Category:Assassin Category:Group Category:Thieves Category:AssassinTwelve Category:Specialist Category:Nen User